1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an liquid discharge head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge head used in a liquid discharge apparatus such as an inkjet recording apparatus has a support member and a recording element substrate. Examples of the support member include a tank case formed of resin and a plate formed of alumina. The recording element substrate is provided on the support member and has a substrate and a discharge port forming member.
It is known that the periphery of the discharge port forming member provided on the support member is sealed with sealing material. For example, when the recording element substrate is disposed in a recessed portion formed in the support member, the gap between the wall of the recessed portion and the recording element substrate is sealed with sealing material. As a result, the side surface of the recording element substrate is covered by the sealing material, and is protected from liquid.
When the periphery of the recording element substrate is sealed with sealing material, the sealing material contracts due to a change in ambient temperature or humidity, the contracting sealing material pulls the recording element substrate, and the recording element substrate may thereby be deformed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-35854 describes forming a beam structure in a recording element substrate. If a beam structure is formed, the strength of the recording element substrate is improved, and deformation of the recording element substrate can be suppressed. As described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-187804, there is a method in which sides of a recording element substrate where electrical connection portions with an electrical wiring substrate are not present are not covered with sealing material and are exposed. By this method, deformation of the recording element substrate can also be suppressed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-23962 describes forming a block on a plate forming a wall around a recording element substrate, and thereby reducing the amount of sealing material.